There are many designs of simple scooter of the above type which are arranged to be ridden by a rider for low speed personal transportation, many of which can be folded and many of which are driven, commonly by a small electric motor driving the rear wheel. Examples are shown in the following patents and also further commercially available devices of this type are identified in the table set out hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,452 (Patmont) issued Jul. 7, 1998 discloses a scooter of this type with a driven rear wheel and a steered front wheel with batteries located on either side of a central frame member underneath the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,539 (Patmont) issued Jan. 11, 2000 discloses a more rugged construction scooter of this type with a driven rear wheel and a steered front which can be collapsed and folded into a container by folding down the steering bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,659 (Pepe) issued Feb. 14, 1995 discloses a scooter of this type with a rear wheel driven by a gasoline powered engine and a steered front wheel where the steering bar can be folded down onto the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,544 (Sung) issued Oct. 1, 2002 discloses a scooter of this type with a rear wheel driven by a motor contained within a housing at the rear of the platform where the whole structure can be contained within the housing when folded.